


god love your soul and your aching bones take a breath take a step meet me down below

by we_the_hollow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, And feels, Angst, Just angst, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot, a hell of a lot of angst, and friendships with little to no boundaries because duh, at least i hope so, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_the_hollow/pseuds/we_the_hollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Niall leaves and Zayn waits and Harry worries and Liam pines and Louis sighs and Nick. Well I'm not sure what Nick does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god love your soul and your aching bones take a breath take a step meet me down below

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'll probably just post a little snippet before I really get into writing this thing because I don't wanna chapter it but I have a feeling it'll be a monster. So. I'll post this now and then when I'm completely finished and happy and whatever, I'll post the rest :)

 

_Nature's first green is gold_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_And nothing gold can stay._

 

**_Robert Frost, Nothing Gold Can Stay_ **

**_-_ **

It’s like this.

Niall is kinetic. He’s quick-witted and free and if you were to blink you’d miss him. His veins and muscle and bones and presence thrum with an energy that makes the air surrounding him vibrate and pulse, like it has a heart of its own that’s beating wild and free and so, of course, he’s never still for too long.

A raging, rolling, grey storm in a hand-painted china clay teacup.

Everything around him isn’t just _living_ anymore, it’s _alive_. Alive with a rare energy to be harvested, kept but not contained, and absolutely savoured should the rain from the storm clouds ever begin to fall.

He lets his feet take him where the rest of his body isn’t sure he can go, inspecting and scrutinizing and pulling apart everything to see how and why it works the way it does. He’s a curious soul struck down in his prime with a hefty dose of wanderlust and cursed with steps that are too impatient to be careful. But for all the getting up and going and inability to stay in one place for too long and leaving, Niall feels anchored to something. He feels a gravity that weighs on his shoulders, pulls him back by the marrow of his bones and the soles of his shoes, back to where he started. So Niall leaves.

But then, he will always come back.

Zayn is static. He’s silent and still and he’ll stare at the stars with nothing but good intentions and honest interest till his eyes burn, sit on the grubby curb and let the world walk by without giving him so much as a passing glance.

His body pumps gunmetal grey lead instead of blood and it makes a house a home in his veins. It settles deep and resilient into his bones, weighing him down and making him _heavy,_ and in doing so marks the path of his orbit to which he will always be tied.

His movements are leisurely, deliberate and smooth like the flick of a puppeteer’s wrist, and there’s a fire somewhere in the caverns of his heart, the core behind his ribs, but it’s dwindled down to embers, just enough to warm his hands burning slow and warm as the years pass, the gas in his atmosphere almost constricting the throats of lesser beings. Lonely and alone are two different things he thinks, and if tying himself to someone else’s bone marrow makes him feel less lonely, well, he’ll do it.

So, you see, Niall is a ship, lithe body pushing through cerulean waves that crest and fall and crash and Zayn is his faithful rusting anchor when he comes to the harbour. Niall leaves for the dark blue sea with its choppy obnoxiousness and fantastic wonders and Zayn waits.

But then, he will always wait.

So it’s like this and it always has been; Niall the ship and Zayn the anchor and both just as in need of the other.


End file.
